


Page and Her Roommate

by Haberdasher



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: The saga of two of my OCs, were they to attend Elsewhere University.





	Page and Her Roommate

The girl goes by Page. No, not P-a-i-g-e, the reasonably common girl’s name, but P-a-g-e, the part of a book. Having to specify gets old a couple weeks into attending school at Elsewhere, but by that point she’s too attached to the name to change it.

Her roommate goes by many names, their preferred moniker changing so frequently that most of the student body gives up and refers to them simply as “Page’s roommate”. The two room together throughout their shared time at Elsewhere, so the appellation never grows outdated, unlike the new safenames they come up with roughly once every other week.

Both are often seen with an empty book and a pencil in hand. Page writes stories in cheap lined notebooks, the kind you can buy for a quarter a piece if you catch the right sale, and she only shares what she’s written down the handful of times that she submits a short story or poem to the school literary journal. Page’s roommate carries blank sketchbooks and doodles on them constantly, and is quick to show off their latest sketch to anyone who asks (and some that don’t).

Page learns, a month or two into her time at Elsewhere, that there’s another reason behind the name “Page” being confusing on campus besides the differently-spelled girl’s name. Page solves this other source of confusion by becoming one of the Library’s Pages. It’s a tougher and stranger job than she had initially anticipated, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Page’s roommate, meanwhile, gets involved in a less well-defined society on campus, that of those who dabble in witchcraft and other magics. Page’s roommate hadn’t considered themself a witch before attending Elsewhere, but they’d always been open-minded about such things, and, well, it’s hard to argue with results. A senior takes them under her wing, and soon enough their room is littered with magical creations of all shapes and sizes. One of their more successful projects is a pair of origami cranes brought to life, one always following them around while its twin flies alongside Page.

Page keeps to herself, for the most part, and gets straight As. Her roommate scrapes by with Bs and Cs, but their social life thrives.

Page’s roommate attends a revel at the start of their first finals week. People aren’t sure how many of the stories they tell about it afterwards are true and how many are embellished or outright fabricated, but what was clear was that they had a good time, regardless of the details.

Page tries to ignore the cat-like being that keeps pawing at her notebooks when it thinks she’s not looking, but eventually gives in and reads a single story out loud to it. The being stares at her as she reads, then coughs up a hairball made of pure gold before vanishing. It makes a nice paperweight, at least.

The week after spring semester midterms, Page disappears shortly after having breakfast, and her roommate vanishes the same night.

Three days pass before the two return, stumbling out of the woods hand in hand. Page is wearing an elegant white gown, and her roommate is holding a dagger covered in glowing sigils. Both have flecks of blood on their outfits.

A few days later, the two of them announce that they’re officially dating. Few are surprised.


End file.
